Fever
by kh3vocaloidfan
Summary: Rin is sick, and she definitely doesn't want anyone over. Especially Len. What will happen when he decides to pay her a little visit? RinxLen


**Fever**

I coughed violently for a few moments before calming down. Man, I hated getting sick. I looked at my bedroom mirror. My short, choppy, blond hair was a rat's nest. I sighed and tried to brush out my hair as best as I could. I looked again. Better. As I was inspecting, another cough attack came. That's when I heard a knock at my door. Ugh, just what I needed, visitors.

"Rin, can I come in?" No, not Len! I definitely didn't need Len seeing me in this state. "Y-yeah sure…" I rasped. I pouted as he walked in. "You didn't sound too good from what I heard," he chuckled. I stared coldly at him. "Eh heh… I brought you ice cream!" he said, trying to lighten my obviously bad mood. I looked curiously as he pulled out a carton from his bag. Wait… is that, orange ice cream! My face broke out into a smile. "Thanks Len!" I said as cheerfully as I could in my condition. "Heheh, no problem…" Len replied.

So, we sat there on my bed for a while. I noticed Len was staring at me, and I shifted uncomfortably. "Um Len… I can't eat if you're staring at me like that…" I said while looking away. He looked at me with a hint of confusion and the widened his eyes. He looked away quickly. He must have just realized that he was staring. "G-gomen…" he muttered while he ran his fingers through his silky hair. I caught a slightly red tint to his face before he tried to hide it. I must say that he looked awfully cute… not that I'll ever admit that to his face. I do wonder, though, why he came here in the first place…

* * *

_A few years ago…_

_ "B-bakaito!" Len shouted as he sneezed. "Ah! Gomen!" Kaito practically yelled as he fussed over Len. We were in the park when Kaito was strolling along, munching on his humongous ice cream, when he heard the ice cream truck. So, of course, he had to run straight towards it and ram into Len. The ice cream splattered all over him and now he was sneezing. I watched the whole scene in amusement, though, I had to feel a little bad for Len. I was surprised at Kaito's next act though. He tore Len's shirt off, claiming that he would catch a cold (which was true, but ripping off his shirt?). Len punched him on the head. "Never. Do that again!" Len yelled._

_ Len's face was red by the time he was done scolding Kaito. "Umm, Len?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He turned to me as if noticing my presence for the first time. My face was surely tinted pink. "Hmm? Yes Rin?" He asked. His face was beginning to turned redder. "Are you okay?" I stepped closer to him. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the close proximity of our faces. "Just hold still, will you?" I said as I chuckled. I pushed his messy bangs up with my fingers and pressed my forehead against his. His face quickly flushed red again. "Hmmm… your temperature isn't that bad…" I mumbled. I separated from his head and looked into his eyes. "You should still go home before it gets worse," I said. Len, still red, stuttered, "Um, uh o-okay…"_

* * *

I smiled at the memory. Soon, I finished my ice cream and Len took away my bowl. When he came back, he poked me. "You should really comb your hair, you know?" he retorted. I made a sad face, but soon smiled. "I'm sick, so I can do what I want to do," I stated boldly. "Oh really?" he challenged. I was about to make a witty comeback, but then another flurry of coughs came back to bite me. Len's expression changed from know-it-all to concerned pretty quickly. " You should take it easy…" he said in a gentle voice.

When was Len ever like this? As I pondered this, I didn't notice Len raise his hand to my face. He brushed my bangs from my eyes, and my cheeks quickly heated up at this sudden contact. He seemed to notice this and asked, "Are you okay?" Before I could find the right words to say, he pushed my bangs up and pressed his forehead on mine. My face burned even hotter and I looked anywhere but him. He slightly winced and said, "Rin, you should rest up. You're burning hot."

I quickly nodded my head and lay down. Curse my crush! I turned to Len and asked the one question that's been nagging at the back of my head. I poked him and asked, "Why did you come here to take care of me?" He was silent for a moment. "B-because you're my best friend," He mumbled. I knew he was lying. I sat up from my position, causing Len to make a huge fuss. "H-hey, you should lie down since you're not feeling well!" he rambled. I rolled my eyes. "Not until you tell me why," I replied. He ran his fingers through his hair again and then sighed. "Because I… I like you…" He mumbled the last part. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I said in a teasing voice. "I-I like you!" Len practically yelled. I stared at him, wide eyed. He bowed his head down and muttered, "Yes, it's true. I like you…"

That's when I hugged him. He seemed surprised at this action, but slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. After what seemed like eternity, I pulled away. We both stared at each other, smiles planted on our faces, until he started leaning in towards me. Before I knew it, I did too. Right when I thought our lips were going to make contact, a pair of hands cupped my face. My eyelids fluttered open. Len had a devious grin plastered on his face. "Not now, Rinny, you're sick,~" he cooed. He released my face and I pouted for the second time that day. He noticed this and said, "Maybe next time."

Then he ordered me to go to sleep. I, grudgingly, agreed. I closed my eyes and gave in to a much wanted sleep. I heard quite a bit of shuffling as Len was getting his stuff together. Then, lastly, he planted a small kiss on my forehead. Hm, so this is how it feels to be loved…

* * *

**What do you think? This is my first fan fiction, so it may not be very good... Please read and review! Enjoy~**


End file.
